Harry and Hermione's Soul Bond
by HarmonyDrarry
Summary: Harry met the Granger's instead of the Weasleys, and Harry and Hermione shake hands. Suddenly, they can speak in their heads and so much more. Please R&R. H/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione's Soul Bond Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the other characters. If I did, Harry and Hermione would have never met Ron, Ginny, or Molly.

A/N: I got this idea from the story One Hundred and Nearly Twelve By broomstick flyer but I changed it a bit. Please R&R!

"Speech"

' _Thought_ '

" _Mind Speaking_ "

Harry Potter was sleeping in his cupboard under the stairs when he heard the shrill voiceof his Aunt Petunia scream "BOY! WAKE UP AND MAKE US BREAKFAST!" He quickly got up and went to the kitchen. His uncle told him to get the post. He went to the mailbox and went through the letters and found one addressed to himself. He hid it so his relatives couldn't take it away from him. Unfortunately, his cousin Dudley found it and said "Dad, the boy's got a letter!". His Uncle Vernon took the letter from Harry and reassured Dudley saying " Don't worry Dudders, he won't get to read it, EVER.". He then threw it in the fireplace, watching it burn.

 **The Next Day**

"Get off me ya stupid owl!" Vernon screamed, while running more like waddling to his car. "That's it, I might as well just give the freak the letter!" he said to nobody. He went inside and took one of the letters from an owl, walked inside and gave Harry the letter. Harry opened the letter, and it said:

 _'Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you_ _have been accepted at Hogwarts School of_ _Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term_ _begins on September 1. We await your owl by_ _no later than July 31._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

His list of supplies contained:

 _UNIFORM_

 _First year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or_

 _similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver_

 _fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry_ _name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the_

 _following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl_

 _OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST_ _YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN_ _BROOMSTICK_

He thought 'This must be some crude trick'. Then there was a knock at the door. "Boy, go get the door" His aunt said. He went to the front door, and what he saw surprised him. It was a man who was at least 6 feet tall. The large man asked if he was Harry Potter. He nodded his head. "Good. That will make things much easier. My name is Hagrid and I'll be takin' you ter get your school supplies."

A/N: That was chapter 1! The next chapter, Harry will get his school supplies.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid said. Harry was amazed at what he saw. There were crowds of people at all the shops. "What do we have to do first, Hagrid?" Harry asked. "We have ter go ter Gringotts, it's a bank."Hagrid answered. When they got in the bank, they went to the goblin at the end of the hall. Harry asked him what his name was. The goblin looked at him, surprise sketched on his face. "I'm sorry for being so flabbergasted, but not many people ask us what our names are. My name is Griphook." The newly named goblin said.

"He would like to withdraw some money from his vault, please." Hagrid said. "Does he have his key with him?" "I have it around here somewhere." He muttered, looking in his pocket. 30 seconds later he found it. "There we are." He placed the key on the desk. "Follow me." Griphook commanded. They were led to a rail cart. After a very nauseating ride later, they were in front of a vault, lots of coins in it. At Harry's surprised look, Hagrid asked him "Did you really think your parents left you nothing 'arry?" He just kept staring at all the stacks of gold, silver and bronze. "The gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts." Hagrid explained. Harry found a sack and put two handfuls of galleons in the bag. He told Hagrid that he wanted to get his wand first.

So they went to Ollivander's. "Hello there," Mr. Ollivander said. "Ah, Harry Potter has finally come to get his wand. I am quite happy you chose to get your wand here." He said in surprise. "Well, it was the closest wand shop here." "Yes I suppose so, well then, let's get your wand. We'll try beechwood and a dragon heart core." It failed miserably. He blew up Ollivander's desk. He tried 49 others until Ollivander murmured "I wonder" and got another wand.

"The wood is Holly and the core is Phoenix feathers." Harry felt a rush of something wonderful. Ollivander said "Wow, simply amazing," "What is?" Harry asked. "This wand is the brother of the one that gave you that scar." He said pointing to Harry's forehead. "That will be seven galleons, Mr. Potter." Harry gave him the money and left with Hagrid. Harry then went to get his uniform. There, he met a rude boy with blonde, slick hair. Hagrid wasn't with him then, but he found out why. He had gotten Harry a snowy owl. He named her Hedwig. He then got the rest of his supplies for Hogwarts and then went back to Privet Drive.

A/N: Chapter 2= finished! In the next chapter, Harry will be meeting a certain girl with bushy hair…


	3. Chapter 3

**September 1st**

Harry was at King's Cross Station and was about to get on when he heard somebody mention 9¾. He didn't know how to get on, so he went by them. There was a man, a woman, and a girl about his age. "Excuse me, but I heard you mention Platform 9¾. I'm going to Hogwarts also. I don't know how to get on the platform and I was hoping you could help me." "Of course we'll help you, my name is Emma Granger, that is my husband Dan, and this is our daughter Hermione, " Emma said. "You get on the platform by walking through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. It is Hermione's first year as well. We're muggles and all this is new to us." "It's new to me as well, I was muggle raised, " Harry said. "My name is Harry Potter." Their daughter then said "Your Harry Potter?! I've read all about you!" "I've read the books myself, and it is NOT true." For some reason, when she first spoke, he felt something like when he got his wand. "Well, let's get on the train." Hermione said.

A/N: Chapter 3 is done! The next chapter is the train ride.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got on the train, Harry asked if she would be his friend. "I already thought we were" she said. "Oh. Well, I've never had friends before." He said honestly. "Me neither, but we both have one now." She said with a bright smile. Harry reached out his hand and Hermione shook it. They both felt an immense amount of power. "Did you feel that?" They asked in unison. They laughed together _. 'I could get used to this'_ Harry thought. "Harry, I could here you talk, but your mouth wasn't moving at all." "What did you here?" "I heard 'I could get used to this'" Hermione said. "That's what I thought. Tell me what I think next." ' _Voldemort sucks_ ' He thought. Hermione chuckled. "You said Voldemort sucks." She said, still laughing. "Wow. This is interesting. You do it." ' _Your owl is beautiful, what is her name?'_ "You said that my owl was beautiful, her name is Hedwig by the way," He told her. He then asked "Hermione, I know we just met and all, but I don't think many people can communicate with each other in their heads. What I'm saying is, would you like to be my girlfriend?" "Yes, of course! But may I ask why me? Besides the point we can talk to each other in our minds." "Well, your pretty, smart, and kind. I like that about you." He finished with a smile. "Thank you, but I'm not pretty. I have bushy hair and buckteeth." She said. "I like to think of your hair as untamable like mine. Your teeth are just fine in my opinion." Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Hi, my name is Neville Longbottom, I lost my toad would you mind helping me find it?" Neville asked. "Okay we'll help you find your toad, Neville." Harry replied. "Thank you so much! What are your names anyway?" He asked. "This is Hermione Granger, and I am Harry Potter, yes the Harry Potter." He answered. 'He seems nice' Hermione thought to Harry.

They then went to check every compartment, asking if anyone had seen a toad, unfortunately, everyone replied no. Neville told the new couple that a prefect said they'd be at Hogsmeade in 15 minutes.

A/N: Chapter 4 is done! The next chapter will have the sorting, a surprise for Harry and Hermione, and longer chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived at the station, they heard a rough, deep voice say "First years follow me!" Harry immediately knew who it was. Hagrid. They went to say hello. "Hi Hagrid! Harry said. "Hello Harry! Who are these two?" "This is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend, and this is Neville Longbottom, our new friend." Harry introduced them to Hagrid.

Once introductions were over, the three got into a boat. Hagrid said "Forward!". When there was a tree, he told everybody to duck. When they got past the tree, they got their first view of the castle. It was amazing. If you were there, you would here many 'ooh's and 'ahh's. When they got to the castle, Hagrid took them inside. There were knights, the paintings were moving and talking, and there were ghosts. An old witch with emerald colored robes entered.

The first years, Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said. "Thank you, Hagrid" she said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." The professor said. "She seems strict" said Harry. "I know," Neville replied. "My Gran told me all about the professors at Hogwarts. One tip, BEWARE Professor Snape." He warned. "Considering that his last name sounds like Snake, he probably has something to do with Slytherin?" Hermione asked. "Yes, he is the Head of House of Slytherin," Neville replied. "He only gives points to his house, he only takes points from the others."

Just then they entered the Great Hall. It was marvelous. There were floating candles, and you could see the sky. "It's enchanted to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, a History." Hermione said. "Interesting, would you mind if I read it?" "Yeah, I'll lend it to you after the feast." She said to him. The sorting began. There were a lot of people until the Deputy Headmistress called "Granger, Hermione!" She walked up and put the hat on her head. It was about fifteen minutes, until the hat said "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry and Neville were the loudest clappers. Then came "Longbottom, Neville!" He did the same as Hermione, and it later said "GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat screamed. A few names later, she called "Potter, Harry!" There were many whispers and murmurs. He put the hat on his head. It almost immediately said "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry smiled. He and his friends were in the same house. When he got to the table, Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips. The castle began to shake and everyone fell off their chairs, professors, students, and the ghosts were blown out of the Great Hall. When everyone gained composure, the headmaster said "Professor, please continue." And the sorting was continued. Dumbledore then gave his speech about the Forbidden Forest, Filch's banned items, and The Third Floor Corridor.

When the feast was over, Dumbledore then went to the Gryffindor Table, and asked Harry and Hermione to follow him. _'Do you think we are in trouble, Harry?_ ' Hermione asked Harry. ' _I don't see how we could be.'_ Harry thought back. "You are probably wondering why you are here." Dumbledore said. "Yes, we are, professor." Hermione replied. "Well, that kiss you two shared," this caused the two to blush "was the starting of something that may be hard to believe. But first, I have a question. Can you two speak in your minds?" They nodded. "Then my theories are correct, you two, in the eyes of the Wizarding World, are married." He told them.

"How is this possible?" Harry asked. "It is quite simple really. You two re Soul bonded, that means that you were created to be with the other. The muggle term would be a 'Marriage Made in Heaven'." He finished with a smile. "Wow. That is simply amazing!" Hermione said in surprise. "Yes it is amazing indeed, Miss. Granger. Since you are married, you will sleep in one of the Gryffindor Marriage Quarters. Professor McGonagall is waiting outside for you. You are free to go, now." The aging professor said. _" Wow Hermione, we're married and were meant to be together. You have to admit, that does feel nice to know._ " Harry thought. " _I know! I can't wait to get to bed, husband._ " She replied with a smirk. " _Yes I am quite tired myself, my wife_." He smirked as well. "Well, here we are." McGonagall said. "Goodnight, Professor!" They said in unison.

They entered the painting that covered the door. They went in and it looked like a mini flat. There was a kitchen, a loveseat, and they could see two doors down the hall. "Wait a minute. There is only one Hall, and I don't see any other doors besides these two. If this is like a house, then one if those rooms is a bathroom. That means there I one room," Hermione started. They entered the bedroom. "We have to share a bed! I hope you know I only sleep in my underwear, Harry." Hermione said with a snicker. "Same as me, Hermione." Harry said. When they were in just their underwear, they climbed into bed. "Goodnight, Hermione." Harry said. "Goodnight, Harry." Hermione replied. They fell asleep where they dreamed about being with the other.

A/N: This Chapter is my favorite. They get together, YAY! In the next chapter, it will be the beginning of classes for Hogwarts students.


	6. Chapter 6

H/Hr's Soul Bond Chp. 6

When Harry and Hermione woke up, they got ready for school. They saw Neville and sat by him. "Hey Neville. Guess what? Harry and I are married!" Hermione said. "How is this possible? And congratulations by the way." "We are Soul Bonded." "Amazing! That is very rare, the first people to Bond were Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. Then there was Salazar and Helga. The most recent one, except yours, was James and Lily Potter." Neville explained. "And where did you hear that?" Harry asked. "My Gran works with the Wizengamot, so I have free access to most things in the Ministry of Magic." Then the morning owl post came in. One dropped a letter by Hermione and Harry. Hermione read it aloud:

' _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

 _We at Gringotts are proud to announce your marriage and emancipation. We request you come to Gringotts for the will of Mr. Potter's parents, a blood test for each of you, look at The Slytherin and Hufflepuff vaults (Mr. Potter is the heir by conquest), and I would like to check your magical abilities, possible animagus transformations, and elemental abilities._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Greyclaw, House Potter Goblin_

"Okay, we could ask McGonagall to take us after classes. What do you think, Harry?" Hermione asked him. "Yeah, it's fine with me, Hermione." And they are breakfast. When McGonagall came with the class schedules. Harry asked if she could take Hermione and himself to Gringotts. "I suppose I could. Would you like to Floo, Apparate, or take a portkey?" "We would like to take a portkey, please." Hermione answered. "Alright then, I will see you at," She looked at her schedule for first year Gryffindors. "11:00. Good day." The three looked at their schedules.

 _'Harry Potter_

 _8:00 A.M- 9:00 A.M Charms_

 _9:00 A.M- 10:00 A.M History of Magic_

 _11:00 A.M- 12:00 P.M Transfiguration_

 _12:00 A.M- 1:00 P.M Lunch_

 _1:00 P.M- 2:00 P.M Potions_

 _2:00 P.M- 3:00 P.M Herbology_

 _3:00 P.M- 5:00 P.M Free Time_

 _5:00 P.M- 6:30 P.M Dinner_

 _6:30 P.M- 8:30 P.M Free Time_

 _8:30 P.M- 10:00 P.M Astronomy'_

Hermione's and Neville's said the same. "We need to get to classes in about 5 minutes, guys." Hermione said. "Alright then, let's go." Harry responded. "I can't wait to go to Herbology!" Neville exclaimed. "It does seem really interesting. Although, I look forward to Astronomy. I love the stars." Hermione replied. "I think Potions would be fun. I read and memorized the whole textbook." Harry said. When they arrived to the Charms classroom, Harry and Hermione sat at a desk and Neville sat next to a redhead they didn't know. Professor Flitwick came in and sat in the chair with multiple pillows stacked on top of each other.

"Hello class. I hope everybody likes the castle so far. Today we will be learning and practicing the Mending Charm. The incantation is 'Reparo'. I will give you broken items to repair. Once something, anything, happens, I want you to discuss the outcome with the person next to you. Begin!" And they started practicing the charm.

Hermione had perfected it on the 6th try. Harry got it on the 9th try. Neville never perfected it. Instead his was broken into small pieces. Seamus Finnegan's quill was blown into flames. Harry heard Dean Thomas say "We're gonna need another quill, professor." Harry and Hermione chuckled to themselves. "Well, it took me a while to get this done, but I suppose it was easier than I thought." Harry said to Hermione. "Yes I guess it was the same for me. What do you want to do now?" Hermione asked. "We could talk more, I guess." Harry said. "I guess that would be fine." Hermione answered. So they talked until Flitwick said "Class is over. Homework will be reading pages 1 through 34 about Mending Charms."

 **11:00 A.M**

Harry, Hermione, and Neville were walking into Transfiguration and all they saw was a cat sitting on McGonagall's desk. It jumped off and turned into the Deputy Headmistress. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." And instantly, everybody was very careful in that class. "Today, we will be changing matches into needles. You will find information on page 12. Begin." She told them. Harry and Hermione got it on the first try. _'I think we got it at the same time because of the_ Harry thought to Hermione. _'I suppose so, Harry'_ Hermione replied. At 11:55, McGonagall said that it was time to head to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry, Hermione, and Neville ate lunch. Harry was excited for Potions to start.

When they got there, Snape entered the dungeons like he owned the castle. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word–like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death–if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed that little speech. He then went down the list of students, but he came to a stop. "Ah, Harry Potter, our new, celebrity. And, continuing, Hermione… Potter! What happened?" He almost shouted. "We Soul Bonded, sir." Hermione said. "20 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn, Mrs. Potter," He said very quietly.

"Back to class. Mr. Potter, where would I find a Bezoar?" He asked. "You would find it in the stomach of a sheep, or your Potions cabinet." "What would I get if added powdered roots of asphodel with an infusion of wormwood?" "You would get a sleeping Potion so powerful, it is called the Draught of Living Death." Harry answered Snape's question. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked. "There is no difference, they are the same plant, and they are also known as aconite." Harry told him.

"10 points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know it all." Snape said. "Today we will be making a Wart Removing Potion. Instructions on the board. Begin." Snape ordered. Harry and Hermione started making the potion. It was extremely easy for only Harry and Hermione. They had the Potion ready within 30 minutes. Snape came to inspect the potion. "It is a darker green than it should be. Redo it." He said with a sneer. 'Well, I guess Nev was right. Snape sucks. I was hoping he would just be REALLY strict.' Harry thought. 'Don't feel too bad about it, Harry. Just imagine going to Gringotts today. We will just have to deal with it for now. It will be alright, love.' Hermione thought with a large smile.

And they redid the potion. Once Potions was over, Snape asked Harry & Hermione to stay behind. "I'm sorry for being so rude during class, but I need Ronald Weasley to believe I hate you, Harry, because there is a plan that I am part of, but I am actually a spy against them. The plan is: Ronald Weasley was meant to become your friend, to make sure you and Hermione didn't Bond. They would make sure you married his sister, Ginny Weasley. There would be an 'accident', and the Weasleys would get all of your money. Hermione here, I don't know what they planned for you. But, your mother, Harry, was a great friend of mine. If you'd like, I could tell you stories.". Snape said with a smile towards the end.

"That would be nice, professor." Harry responded. "Yes, well that will have to wait, I have potions to grade. Gooday." And they left the classroom.

 **5:00 P.M**

"Hello, everybody! I hope students had a great first day of term." Dumbledore announced. "I can't wait to eat this! I'm so hungry!" Ronald Weasley exclaimed. "He is such a pig. Honestly!" Hermione said with disgust. "Just be glad we aren't near him, Hermione." Neville said. "Yeah." Harry responded. And they continued to eat until they heard Ron say, "I wonder why my best mate Harry hasn't sat by me at all today."

"Hey, Weasley! I don't even know you, so stop saying your stupid lies!" Harry said. Then McGonagall came to the Lion table. "Harry, Hermione, it is time to go." "Alright, bye Nev." Harry said, standing up. "Bye Harry, Hermione." And they left the castle. McGonagall then grabbed a piece of parchment and muttered a large incantation in Latin. "Now, I need you to grab the parchment and be prepared when I say activate," The Transfiguration teacher said. "3, 2, 1, ACTIVATE!" And they felt the pull on their navels.

When they arrived at their destination, they walked up to Griphook. "Hello, Griphook. We got a letter from Greyclaw concerning multiple things." "Yes, just a moment please." And he left the room. "I wonder what's going to happen today, Hermione" Harry said. "There is only one way to find out, Harry" Hermione said back. Then 2 goblins came out of the door. "Harry, Hermione, this is Greyclaw." Griphook greeted. "Hello, follow me please." Greyclaw told them. They complied and followed. When they entered a room, they found a room that looked like a large office.

"Please have a seat. Now, for business. As it said in my letter, you are Soul Bonded, so you will need some wedding rings." Greyclaw said. "Ohh, Harry, they are all so nice!" Hermione said in awe. "Yes, well let's choose the nicest ones, in your opinion, of course." Harry said. "Oh, I like this one! It has an emerald with a ring of diamonds around it!" Hermione said. "Okay, we'll take this one for Hermione and I'll take the one next to it." Harry said. His was identical, but he had a diamond with a ring of emeralds around it. "Okay. Now we need to give you your Lord and Ladyship rings. The one on the left is the Lord's, and the right is the Lady's." Greyclaw told them. They put the rings on with excitement. "Now for the wills of James and Lily Potter." Greyclaw then went down the lists that were almost the same.

 **"In Mind, Soul, and Body I James/Lily Potter leave ¼ of our fortune to Remus Lupin. Take care, furry little friend. Sirius Black will get ¼ of the Potter Fortune and our castle in France. To our son Harry, we leave the rest of our monies to you, and the Potter Castle in London. We hope you enjoy life.**

 **Harry is NOT to be placed with the Dursleys! He will be placed in this order.**

 **Sirius Black**

 **Alice And Frank Longbottom**

 **Andromeda Tonks**

 **Amelia Bones**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **If we are to die of murder, SIRIUS BLACK WAS NOT OUR SECRET KEEPER! IT WAS PETER PETTIGREW! HE IS A RAT ANIMAGUS!**

Harry was surprised. He didn't even know most of the people on this list! Hermione then asked "Greyclaw, who are Sirius Black, Alice and Frank Long bottom, Andromeda Tonks, and Amelia Bones?". "In order, Sirius was Harry's parent's best friend, Alice and Frank Longbottom are Neville Longbottom's parents, Andromeda Tonks is Sirius Black's cousin, and Amelia Bones is the Head of the DMLE." Greyclaw answered. "Thank you." "You are most welcome, Mrs. Potter. Now, for the Blood Test," He said. "Now, I need you to prick your finger with this dagger, and let three drops of paper fall on the parchment. Then, let the magic do the rest." Greyclaw told them. Harry went first. He let the Blood fall, and watched as ink appeared.

 **-(Marital Status) =(Child Status)**

 **Godric Gryffindor-Rowena Ravenclaw=**

 **Andrew Gryffindor-Andrea Johnson=**

 **Briseis Gryffindor-Cole Potter**

 **Charlus Potter-Dorea Black= James Potter-Lily Evans=**

 **Harry Potter-Hermione Granger**

"Well, that was interesting." Harry said in shock. "Wait. If Harry is the descendant of Gryffindor and Rowena by blood, and Salazar and Helga by conquest, aren't Harry and I the owners of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "Yes, I suppose it does, Mrs. Potter. Now, we must do your test." And Hermione walked up. She did the process and read the paper. It said:

 **-(Marital Status) =(Child Status)**

 **Nicholas Granger- Angela Creater=**

 **Dan Granger- Emma Ranson=**

 **Hermione Granger-Harry Potter**

"Why is Harry's family tree bigger than mine?" Hermione asked. "Because of the reason that muggles have shorter lifespan than wizards and witches. Most die before they have many children." Greyclaw answered. "Oh. Okay." Hermione replied. "Well, let's check your magical abilities." Greyclaw grabbed something that looked like handcuffs and a quill and parchment. "This time, we'll start with Hermione," Greyclaw said. "Just put the cuff on, and the quill will write the results." Hermione did that and felt as if she was being put through a body check at an airport.

 **Magical Power- 100% no blocks, Merlin Scale Score 2,000**

 **Animagus Transformations- Phoenix, wolf, lion**

 **Elemental Abilities- Water 25%, Fire 25%, Earth 25%, Storm 25%**

"Now, Harry's turn." Harry walked up to the cuff and put it on. The analysis read:

 **Magical Power- 100% no blocks, Merlin Scale Score 3,000**

 **Animagus Transformations- Phoenix, wolf, lion, Basilisk**

 **Elemental Abilities- Water 25%, Fire 25%, Earth 25%, Storm 25%**

"Well that wasn't very interesting! It was practically the same thing!" Hermione said. "And I find many things interesting!" "Well, I can explain this. You are Soul Bonded, so you will share many powers, including ones most witches and wizards can't do. I do hope you know you are both stronger than Albus Dumbledore." Greyclaw finished with a smile.

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a long time, I have been preoccupied with school lately. I will try to get chapters in quicker. In the next chapter, Harry and Hermione will be looking at the vaults of the Founders, and Harry's parent's vaults.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Hermione's Soul Bond Chp. 7

I am truly sorry for the long-term hiatus. My mother was diagnosed with Breast Cancer on June 1. But, she is now cured! But, on with the story!

"WHAT!" Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"Yes, Dumbledore only has a score of 1,500, while Voldemort only has a score of 1,000. You are the most powerful people alive. You will do great things. But, we have to check the vaults. Which would you like to look at first? Your parents', or the Founders'?" Greyclaw asked.

"I think we should do his parent's vault first, don't you think, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it only makes sense." Harry replied. They walked toward the rail carts. Once they entered, Greyclaw told them, "Hold on!".

Harry and Hermione screamed. After about 2 minutes, they finally slowed and stopped. They emptied the carts and unlocked and opened vault #496. "This is the vault of Lily and James Potter." Greyclaw said. They entered the vault, not realizing what was about to happen. There was a pensieve with an arrangement of phials that contained memories next to it.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"It is a pensieve, Mrs. Potter. It is used to view past memories. Professor Dumbledore actually has one." Greyclaw replied.

"How do you view the memories?" Harry asked.

"To obtain a memory of your own, just put your wand at your temple, think of the memory, and ever so slowly, empty it into a phial or bottle," Greyclaw replied, "To view a memory, you only have to empty the memory into your pensieve. When you are finished watching a memory, you scoop the memory back into the phial."

"Oh really? That is really cool!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, very," the goblin replied, "But we must get to the memory." And then the three put their heads into the pensieve, and watched the memory.

There is a young woman with red hair and a man that looks very similar to Harry, except for the eyes. The woman said, " We need to somehow tell Harry about his Bond if we somehow die."

"We could tell Greyclaw to use this as a memory." The man replied. They sat next to each other on a sofa and got into position, looking straight at them.

"Good idea, James. Hello, Harry. I am your mother, Lily, and this is your father, James. We are here to tell you about your Soul Bond. A Soul Bond is somewhat of a match made in Heaven. Once the bonded kiss, they will become married, no matter what age. If you have been told what a Soul Bond is, then this is good review. If you don't know what your abilities are, then here they are: You can read her mind, and she yours, you can sense where she is, as can she, you share her magic, making both of you more powerful, both of you can fly without using a broom, and you both can easily influence any minds. And, if you really must know, your soulmate is Hermione Granger." And the memory ended.

"So, my parents knew about our soul bond?" Harry said.

"Yes. I was not told of what the phial contained, but I was told by your father that it was of vital importance that no one except the three of us knew this." Greyclaw replied.

"Wait. Can we really do all that?" Hermione asked.

"It would appear so yes, Mrs. Potter. When you get to Hogwarts, I want you to practice these powers with professors McGonagall and Snape." The goblin replied.

"Of course. Can we look at the other vaults now?" Hermione asked.

"Which vault would you like to view first?" Greyclaw asked.

"Um… How about the Slytherin vault, Hermione?" Harry asked. She nodded.

"Okay. Slytherin it is." And so they ventured to Vault 4. "Here we are. Vault 4 of Gringotts. Explore." Greyclaw said. Harry and Hermione went near an assortment of swords and armors, holding hands.

"Wow, I really like this set!" Hermione said, pointing to armor with thick metal.

"Look at this sword, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, looking at a sword with an emerald-encrusted handle.

"It really does represent Slytherin, doesn't it?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, it does. Ooh look, there's some books!" Harry said happily. Hermione smiled. She really did love her husband. They walked towards the books.

"Oh my gosh! The original copy of Hogwarts: A History! I NEED IT!" She exclaimed.

"Ooh, a book on potions!" Harry said.

"Greyclaw, can we take these books back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Of course you can. You could take as many as you would like." Greyclaw answered.

"Hermione, are you ready to go to Hufflepuff's Vault?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I think we should go now." When they arrived to the Vault 3, they found almost the same thing. They saw armor, swords (The one that most captivated all three of them was the sword with a yellow handle with black gemstones), jewelery, a bookshelf, and a hall filled with many paintings of people, one who had a case in his hand, one of the latches opened.

"Ah yes, Mr. Newt Scamander. He is the author of your textbook Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," Greyclaw said, "This is a hall filled with famous Hufflepuffs. If you would like, you could come another day and do research on all of these people." Greyclaw said.

"Maybe someday." Harry said.

"Harry, look at this Herbology book I found! It has every concotion, every plant, and everything!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Ooh, we are taking this, too!" Harry said.

"Time to go to Ravenclaw?" Greyclaw asked.

"Yes, let's go!" Hermione said with excitement. When they got to Vault 3, they saw a larger bookshelf, a larger armor stand, a larger sword stand, one sword with a blue and gold handle, and a larger everything. "THERE ARE SO MANY BOOKS!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione love, calm down!" Harry said, laughing.

"There is a book that has every spell ever! We need this one." Hermione said seriously.

"Okay, take all the books you want, Hermione." Harry told her. They ventured through the vault and found the jewelry.

"Harry, do you like this bracelet?" Hermione asked. It was silver and carved in it were the words Wit Beyond Measure is Man's Favorite Treasure.

"I think it is beautiful, Hermione." Harry said.

"Thank you! I think it is wonderful!" Hermione said. She put it on her wrist and it glowed. "I feel much more powerful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Me too!" Harry said.

"I think the bracelet may have raised your Merlin Scale number. We will take another test when we get to ground level." Greyclaw said.

"Hermione, we really need to practice our new magic when we get back to Hogwarts. I feel restrained." Harry complained.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel like I haven't done much for a while," She replied, "We should go to the Gryffindor Vault now."

"Yeah, let's go Greyclaw." And they went to Vault 1. There was a large sword on a stand. It was the Sword of Gryffindor. "Wow, it's beautiful!" Harry said.

"Yes, it is. Oh, more books!" And she went towards the mini library. "This is a book on battle tactics!" Hermione said. There was a large painting of Godric Gryffindor in the back of the vault. "Harry, there is a book that will teach us elemental spells! We can learn all of our elements! And this is a book called Animagi: A Guide to Becoming an Animagus!"

"Mione, do you think we are done? I am very eager to learn new magic!" Harry asked.

"Yeah, me too." Hermione replied.

"Okay, now, you two must take another test. Once we get to ground level, I will have the cuff ready." Greyclaw said. They got to the top level and went into the same room they were in before. Greyclaw said, "Okay, Harry. Just place the cuff on your wrist and relax."

Magical Power- 100%, No blocks, Merlin Score 5,000

"And now, your turn, Hermione. Same thing applies to you." She put the cuff on her wrist.

Magical Power- 100%, No blocks, Merlin Score 5,000

"Harry, your score raised by 2,000. Hermione, your score raised by 3,000. You are now the most powerful witch and wizard of all time." Greyclaw said happily.

"Harry, are you also freaking out? Because I am astounded." Hermione said.

"Yes, Hermione, I am freaking out. We should probably go back to Hogwarts. It is 9:00 after all. Goodbye, Greyclaw!" Harry said.

"Goodbye Lord and Lady!" Greyclaw replied, bowing his head.

When they entered the room, McGonagall was holding a lot of bags. "I needed something to do. I had spare galleons. You will not judge me," The Deputy Headmistress said. "Well, we must get back. Touch the parchment." And they were transported back to the castle.

I am going to end the chapter here! You may have noticed that the vocabulary changed. I wrote most of the chapter in the past 5 hours. I hope you enjoyed chapter 7! What was your favorite part?


End file.
